Encuentro increíble
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH -  Severus fue a visitar a su amiga entrañable Lily luego de regresar de un largo viaje ¿Que hará Harry cuando ese hombre tan atrayente no le quite la vista de encima? ¿Su amiga Lily se dará cuenta de esa atracción entre ellos?


**Encuentro increíble**

**Resumen**: Severus fue a visitar a su amiga entrañable Lily que aunque su marido era un imbécil des pues de cinco años de ausencia regreso de sus investigaciones en México donde las mas exquisitas especies de plantas crecían de forma silvestres.  
>Y cuando la toca a la puerta le atiende un joven de unos 18 años con unos ojos inexplicablemente verdes que dando atrapado inmediatamente en estos.<br>¿Que hará Harry cuando ese hombre tan atrayente no le quite la vista de encima? ¿Su amiga Lily se dará cuenta de esa atracción entre ellos, y que hará al respecto? ¿James lo acribillara por siquiera mirar a su hijo?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La idea original pertenece a Mer Snape.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Severus miraba la casa de Lily desde la entrada, hace años que no la veía.

Había tenido que salir del país hace cinco años. Luego de que una increíble investigación arrojara la existencia de plantas desconocidas aun para él.

Le había dolido, si. Pero todo eso fue recompensado cuando estuvo con los magos de México, que le enseñaron cosas increíbles sobre las propiedades del coatzontecoxóchitl. Ahora sus pociones tendrían mayor fuerza y duración de efecto, pero sólo eso era uno de sus alicientes para irse del país.

Trelawney le había detenido en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando recién empezaba a dar clases allí y le dijo que en unos años nacería aquel que le haría palpitar el corazón de manera alarmante, logrando que su coraza de hierro cayera y no pudiera hacer nada contra el fuerte sentimiento que los mortales llamamos amor.

Demás esta decir que Severus se espantó. El que naciera en unos años más, significaba claramente que sería muy joven, pasando fácilmente por su hijo.

Estuvo dando clases en el colegio por cerca de seis años, hasta que la angustia de que las palabras de la (a veces) charlatana adivina se hicieran realidad, lo llevaron a abandonar su puesto como maestro de pociones, empezando a trabajar anónimamente para San Mungo y la enfermería de Hogwarts, ya que aparentemente, el nuevo maestro que lo reemplazaba no era lo suficientemente competente como para lograr proveer a la enfermería de los implementos que en esta se requerían.

Nunca perdió contacto con su amiga Lily, pero tampoco nunca la volvió a visitar.

Sabia que había tenido un hijo con Potter, y aun, luego de casi veinticinco años de saber de la relación de estos dos, no entendía como la inteligente, hábil y hermosa pelirroja, podía soportar al pedante, estúpido y mentecato de James Potter.

Ahora se encontraba frente a su casa, recordando que antes de irse a México, había mandado una carta a su amiga para que se encontraran en un café para despedirse. Esa fue la última vez que la vio y ahora los nervios lo consumían.

Se acercó a la casa con premura, sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba. Ellos serían el primer contacto con gente conocida que tuviera después de su autoexilio.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, notando lo hermosa de la fachada. Una casa Blanca, con un gran pórtico, donde descansaba un asiento en el que fácilmente cabrían tres personas y una mesa delante con unas revistas viejas sobre ella. Las ventabas a los costados, dejaban que se apreciara las cortinas. Rojas, pensó sin extrañarse.

La puerta se abrió mientras el aun tenía sus nudillos sobre la madera, vio un cuerpo delgado, una mata de pelo negro que le llegaba al pecho, y como este parecía salir de la casa de espalda sin notar su presencia.

—Yo voy por ellos, mamá…

El golpe fue fuerte, debía admitirlo. Severus no se alcanzó a mover y sólo sintió cuando el cuerpo de la otra persona chocaba contra él, lanzándolo al suelo de manera alborotadora.

El cuerpo de la otra persona había quedado sobre él y vio como lentamente levantaba la cabeza y se quedó completamente congelado.

Un chico lo miraba casi asustado, con los mismos ojos que Lily le hubiese mirado la última vez que lo vio. Eran fascinantes, de un verde capas de hipnotizar a cualquiera.

Los pasos desde adentro obligaron a Harry a salir de su estupefacción y tratar de ponerse de pie, cosa que no podía ya que al darse cuenta de como quedaron en el suelo, él sentado a horcadas sobre un hombre que no conocía de nada, le hizo ponerse nervioso.

— ¿Haciendo perversidades en la puerta de mi casa, Snape? No recordaba esa faceta de ti.

La molesta voz de James Potter le llegó de frente, teniendo que desviar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Lily llegó rápidamente y al ver a su amigo en el suelo, con su hijo sentado sobre él, reaccionó como siempre se imaginó que haría.

— ¡Severus, volviste!

La mujer se lanzó contra los otros dos que seguían en el suelo. Harry, que no se había podido levantarse, quedó nuevamente contra el pecho del Severus, pero ahora, su madre estaba sobre él.

—Lily —la llamó casi sin aire —me aplastan.

La mujer no parecía poner atención en las palabras de su amigo y sólo se dedicaba a moverse tratando de abrasar a su amigo, sin notar que en el proceso hacía que su hijo terminara refregándose contra Severus.

—Mami —le dijo casi ahogado —necesito… respirar.

— ¡Oh, cariño! —Se puso de pie rápidamente y James se acercó a ayudar a su hijo a levantarse —Lo siento, hijo.

Harry estaba completamente rojo y agradeció a que sus padres no preguntaran, por que ciertamente no era por la falta de aire.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Snape? —Le preguntó James, viendo como su mujer ayudaba al otro a ponerse de pie.

—No a verte a ti, eso esta claro —se sacudió un poco la ropa y agarró bien el bolso que tenía en el hombro —quería saludar a Lily, luego de pasar tantos años separados… —le dijo con tono desafiante.

—Severus —le retó Lily, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía negar que le encantaban las disputas de su esposo y su amigo — ¡Oh, lo había olvidado! —Dijo emocionada y atrajo a Harry de un brazo, para que se parara a su lado —Harry, él es mi mejor amigo en Hogwarts y el mejor profesor de pociones que tuvo la escuela —le indicó mientras apuntaba a Severus, y luego se giró para que su hijo quedara frente a frente con Severus —Y este, es mi angelito —dijo de manera amorosa —en mi pequeño Harry.

—Pues, mucho gusto, Harry.

El menor sólo pudo estirar la mano cuando el hombre puso la suya al frente.

Severus entró a la casa, cuando Lily le indicó que lo hiciera.

Harry se disculpó y subió a su dormitorio casi corriendo, para luego cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible. Se recargó en ella y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¿Que demonios fue lo que me pasó?

{}{}{}

Severus se quedó en el Valle de Godric, una pequeña casa estaba en arriendo y se decidió por ella. Podría pasar tiempo con su amiga Lily y resolver ese pequeño asunto que le quedó dando vuelta, y por pequeño, se refería a Harry Potter.

Bien, que el chico era una copia de James Potter, tenía una actitud encantadora, si por encantadora se toma en cuenta su sumisión y la mudes que mostró cuando lo conoció.

{}{}{}

— ¿Por que tengo que ir yo, mamá? —Le dijo Harry, mientras veía hacia la salida de la casa, como si temiera a que fuera a aparecer un espectro por ella —Es tu amigo…

—Y tú mi hijo, así que no me trates de cambiar el tema y ve a dejarle esas cosas a Severus.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, tenía una suerte maldita. Salió de la casa sin tomar en cuenta a su padre que entraba en la cocina a tomar un baso de agua.

— ¿Dónde va Harry?

—A dejarle unos ingredientes a Severus —le dijo, sin importarle el que su esposo se estuviera atragantando con el agua —como viene recién llegando, su material es un poco limitado.

— ¡¿Mandaste a mi bebé con Snape?

{}{}{}

Severus sintió como golpeaban la puerta de su nueva casa y se dirigió a abrir. Le sorprendió ver a Harry en el pórtico, luciendo claramente incomodo.

—Buenos días, Harry.

El chico, como era de esperarse, se puso completamente rojo.

—Buenos días —no quiso levantar la cara en ningún momento —Mi madre le envía estas cosas —le dijo estirando la mano, para pasarle la bolsa.

— ¿Son los ingredientes que me prometió?

—Sí.

Severus le recibió la bolsa y le sujetó de la mano.

— ¿Por qué no me acompaña un rato, joven Potter? Me gustaría saber que cosas nuevas han pasado en Hogwarts desde que me fui.

—Pero no le dije a mi madre…

—No tienes 11 años, Harry.

—Claro que no, pero.

—Bien —dijo dándose vuelta —la invitación esta extendida. Es cosa tuya si quieres quedarte o no.

Harry se mordió el labio al ver al hombre como se iba, pero es que lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Es verdad que no necesitaba decirle a su madre. Más que mal, tenía 18 años y hace bastante tiempo que no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada y se encaminó por el pasillo, siguiendo el camino que antes había hecho Severus.

Llegó a la cocina y le impresionó verla completamente modificada. Era obvio que había sido ampliada por un hechizo. La mitad era la cocina y la otra mitad, era un laboratorio de pociones. Notó que las cosas en la cocina parecían no tener nada.

— ¿No ha comido?

Tarde se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, sólo la risa disimulada de Severus le devolvió a la realidad.

—No he comido muy bien, para ser francos, pero tengo que entregar unas pociones muy importantes y no he tenido tiempo de hacer más que unas tasas de café.

—Yo podría prepararle algo —se ofreció amablemente.

—No se si sería correcto.

Harry se acercó a ver la poción que estaba haciendo Severus. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los ingredientes que habían sobre el mesón, él no los conocía.

—No había visto… esto —dijo apuntando a los ingredientes que habían dentro de una bolsa de cuero.

—Sabes de pociones, por lo que veo —le dijo mientras se estiraba para sacar un ingrediente y se alzaba al lado de Harry —son ingredientes sumamente exclusivos.

—Genial —volteo el rostro y se quedó prendado de las manos que con tanto cuidado preparaban las cosas para la poción que estaba sobre el mesón. Se volteo para no seguir hipnotizado por el hombre — ¿Qué le gustaría comer? —Le preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Lo que prepares estará bien.

Harry se sintió bien con esas palabras y se fijó en las cosas que había sobre la mesa. Una bolsa de pan, algo de jamos y unas latas de cerveza. Este hombre no tenía nada más para preparar algo.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo enseguida.

Severus ni alcanzo a verle cuando sintió la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de golpe.

—Es muy impulsivo —se dijo para si mismo, algo que ciertamente le encantaba.

Harry estuvo ayudando a Severus desde ese día, por lo menos en lo que a la alimentación del hombre se trataba. Severus estaba demasiado ocupado en las pociones que presentaría para la convención que se realizaría en unos días y casi no tenía tiempo para si mismo.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Severus vio a su pequeño ayudante. Harry había estado muy emocionado con los nuevos ingredientes y Severus le dijo que estaría encantado de enseñarle. De eso habían pasado dos semanas.

—Claro, Harry.

— ¿Por qué se fue por tanto tiempo? —Vio como Severus se quedó como congelado y después de un momento siguió con lo que hacia —Lamento haberlo incomodado.

Severus llegó a saltar en su puesto y se dio vuelta, se notaba que el chico se había arrepentido y ahora se volteaba con las mejillas muy rojas.

Harry se había impresionado de la manera intensa con que Severus lo miraba, así que prefirió voltearse para seguir con lo que hacía. Fue en eso que lo sintió acercarse y las manos del maestro de pociones se posaron sobre las suyas.

— ¿Quieres que te diga por que me fui? —Le susurró mientras hacía que parara de cortar los ingredientes. Le vio asentir y siguió hablando —hace muchísimos años que una adivina lanzó una predicción que me involucraba. Me dijo que nacería un niño que haría vibrar mi cuerpo, que me trastornaría al punto de querer tenerlo sólo para mí.

Harry podía sentir el aliento de Severus en su cuello, era cálido, abrasador. Quería seguir su impulso, ese que tuvo la primera vez que vio al hombre. Se giró lentamente, sin alejar su cuerpo del hombre.

— ¿Si no te hubieras ido, serías mi profesor?

—Es lo mas probable —sus rostros estaban a sólo unos centímetros —te habría conocido hace mucho.

— ¿Huiste por temor de enamorarte?

—La edad es un inconveniente —las manos que antes estuvieron apoyadas en la mesa, ahora estaban en la cintura del joven frente a él.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Aun es mucha la diferencia?

—Creo que ahora me importa un pepino la edad.

—Buena respuesta.

Harry terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos, aun mínima, se les hizo eterna. Sus labios se encontraron de manera inminente y pudieron compartir el ansiado beso. Se movían de manera lenta, recorriendo la boca del otro.

Harry posó sus manos los hombros de Severus y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

Severus elevó a Harry, haciéndolo sentarse sobre el mesón y las manos de amos cobraron vida. Querían recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Abarcarlo lo más que podían.

Hicieron el amor en el mismo lugar en el que estaban, pero antes de caer rendidos se trasladaron a la habitación de Severus. Claro, cuando sus cuerpos tocaron la cama, no les falto tiempo antes de amarse nuevamente.

Harry y Severus empezaron su relación lejos de la vista de todo el mundo. Pasaron meses amándose, sin dejar que nada interfiriera sobre ellos. Hasta esa mañana.

James veía a su hijo más cambiado que nunca. Lógicamente no le había preguntado, todo con tal de no aguantar sus arranques. Harry podía ser un ángel, pero cuando se sentía acorralado… mejor no acercarse. Su magia era más bien loca. Le daba por descontrolarse.

Lo que le preocupaba ahora era que llevaba mucho rato en el baño. Lo había visto salir de la habitación corriendo y encerrarse en el lavado, lo asoció por las necesidades básicas de la mañana, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo hay.

—Harry, hijo abre la puerta.

— ¡Déjame en paz!

Bien, era una de esas mañanas en que era mejor que llamara a Lily para que interviniera. Menos mal que venía subiendo por la escalera.

— ¿Qué fue ese grito?

—Tu hijo.

Lily asintió, sabía que Harry andaba actuando de manera rara, y estaba segura de saber el por que, cosa que le encantaba, si se le permitía decir.

—Harry, cariño —llamó golpeando la puerta. —Déjame entrar pequeño.

—No —su voz se escuchaba levemente afectada —no quiero ver a nadie.

— ¿Te peleaste con Severus, pequeño?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Snivellus en esto? —Preguntó James, de muy mala manera, claro esta.

—No te metas ahora, mi amor —le dijo su esposa, con una dulce sonrisa, pero con la clara advertencia en su mirada.

Sintieron como la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía un pálido Harry.

Hijo…

—Severus se enojara conmigo —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lily sonrió entendiendo enseguida a su bebé. Bueno, no tan bebé y por lo que imaginada, con un bebé en el vientre.

— ¿Ya te hiciste el análisis?

—Sí —ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar como es que su madre lo sabía. Había veces en que le daba miedo averiguar cuanto sabía.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Sintieron que golpeaban la puerta y Harry casi corrió escaleras abajo. Sabía que era Severus, habían quedado de encontrarse hace mas de una hora, pero pasó todo lo del examen que se hizo en la mañana y ya se la habían quitado las ganas de enfrentarlo.

—Harry, pensé que te había pasado algo —le dijo el hombre al verlo parado frente a él — ¿Qué te pasa? —Le vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado mientras se abrazaba al hombre, aun en la puerta y él con su pijama.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estas preocupando, cariño.

—Estoy esperando un bebé.

— ¡¿Qué?

James desde arriba de la escalera era arrastrado por su esposa hacia la habitación. Ella lo convencería de que era lo mejor dejar a la pareja tranquila, tenían mucho de que hablar.

Abajo, ajenos a los deseos homicidas del padre del menor, ambos se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. Severus estaba encantado con la idea de que su prometido estuviera en espera, de hecho, en la cita de ese día, le pediría matrimonio. Harry por su parte, estaba aliviado de que su amor no se hubiera molestado y ahora sólo se preocuparía de defenderlo de la varita de James. No iba a permitir que su hijo se quedara sin padre.

Fin


End file.
